villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Drake Stone
Drake Stone is a British celebrity illusionist and a villain in the 2010 Disney fantasy movie The Sorcerer's Apprentice. He was portrayed by Toby Kebbell. Drake Stone was an inexperienced wizard that practiced magic only to bring himself fame and fortune by posing as a stage magician. Biography Early Life Drake Stone was an inexperienced wizard that practised magic, only to bring himself fame and fortune by posing as a stage magician to support his own life. When he was 15 years old and without a family, his original mentor left him alone for unknown reasons, leaving him with a copy of the Encantus which was how he was able to learn sorcery and become a magician with a lot of fame and fortune throughout his entire life in spite of his "abandonment issues". Meeting Horvath and Finding the Right Location for The Rising He was later recruited by Maxim Horvath to help retrieve the Grimhold. When Horvath visited him only to discover that he use his magic purely for becoming an entertainer, he chastised him for wasting such talent. Drake then agreed to lend him his hand for recovering the Grimhold and help freeing Morgana le c Fay and also in preparation for The Rising. He and Horvath were later seen in Battery Park, where they choose the park as the site of the Rising. Here, Horvath notices that Drake was distracted by his many fans who asked for his autograph. After Drake left them, Horvath stated that they will all be dead soon (presumably unless willing to be servants of Morganians), much to Drake's dismay. Horvath then told him that they need to wait until Dave was alone before they dealt with him as he places an "NYU" magnet on the charging bull statue (The magnet appeared earlier on Dave's fridge when he got home and surprisingly saw his old Napoleon Bonaparte report on the door, attached with the magnet. Afterwards Horvath confronted Dave for the second time ever and he must have later taken the magnet away as evidence used for tracking down Dave.), hinting that Dave would then show up there alone. Confronting Dave in the Bathroom At New York University (NYU), Drake enters the bathroom after Dave and calls him the "Prime Merlinean", which Dave does not understand. He proceeds to make fun of Dave and when Dave doesn't recognise him (asking if he was in Depeche Mode) he uses the Levitation Spell on Dave, then he continues his routine, asking Dave to put on his Dragon Ring and hit him with his most powerful spell, which fails. Before Drake could finish, Horvath enters the bathroom and interrupts, calling Drake an idiot and asks him to watch the door. Later, Balthazar Blake uses the Levitation Spell on Drake to threaten Horvath then throws him against the row of lockers. During Balthazar's fight with Horvath, Drake attempts to fire an air-based blast to send Balthazar into the Hungarian Mirror Trap on the wall mirror, but thanks to Dave's warning Balthazar turns away and the spell sends Horvath into the mirror instead. Balthazar then flicks Drake into one of the stalls (no. 3). Horvath soon gets out and wakes Drake. Stealing the Grimhold Drake and Horvath visit the NYU Administration Reception and retrieves Dave's file, discovering the location of his lab. When Dave leaves Balthazar in frustration, Drake disguised himself as Dave and enters the lab, trapping Balthazar on a wall of circular wires. Horvath then enters the lab and uses the Fog Spell to find the Grimhold hidden by Balthazar's Invisibility Spell. Balthazar soon breaks free and fights back. When Horvath throws three daggers at Balthazar Dave enters just in time and levitates them, saving Balthazar's life. Drake and Horvath escape in their car with the Grimhold while Balthazar, Dave, and Tank the dog chase after them in their car. At the end of the chase, Drake and Horvath crush Balthazar and Dave's car then get away. Betrayal and Death Drake lined up all the satellites used for The Rising and returns to his penthouse building in Manhattan, where he was soon betrayed by Horvath. After telling him about the "Parasite Spell", a curse originated in Haiti and its purpose was to transfer energy from one sorcerer to another, Horvath quickly used the spell on Drake and stole his ring, now imbued with Drake's magic and life energy. Horvath later released and found his new ally, Abigail Williams. Powers and Abilities Drake Stone is a tricky, but not so tough sorcerer. Having posing as a stage magician to support his life, he is skilled mainly in illusions. Gallery The Disguise Spell.jpg|The Disguise Spell (Transformation Spell) used by Drake Stone to trick Balthazar. Drake Stone's Ring.jpg|Drake Stone's Ring The Disguise-Transformation Spell.gif|The Transformation Spell, better known as the Disguise Spell. Trivia *Drake Stone is based on real-life magician Chris Angel. Category:Illusionists Category:Sorcerers Category:Movie Villains Category:Fantasy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Minor Villains Category:Rich Villains Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Minion Category:Jerks Category:Shape-Shifters Category:Masters of Disguise Category:Trickster Category:Male Villains Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Comedic Villains Category:Fame-Seekers Category:Scapegoat Category:Incompetent Villains Category:Fictionalized versions of true events Category:Arthurian Villains Category:Betrayed villains Category:Deceased Villains Category:Died in Disgrace